Hormones and polypeptide growth factors control proliferation and differentiation of cells of multicellular organisms. These diffusible molecules allow cells to communicate with each other and act in concert to form cells and organs, and to repair damaged tissue. Examples of hormones and growth factors include the steroid hormones (e.g. estrogen, testosterone), parathyroid hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, the interleukins, platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), erythropoietin (EPO) and calcitonin.
Hormones and growth factors influence cellular metabolism by binding to receptors. Receptors may be integral membrane proteins that are linked to signaling pathways within the cell, such as second messenger systems. Other classes of receptors are soluble molecules, such as the transcription factors. Of particular interest are receptors for cytokines, molecules that promote the proliferation and/or differentiation of cells. Examples of cytokines include erythropoietin (EPO), which stimulates the development of red blood cells; thrombopoietin (TPO), which stimulates development of cells of the megakaryocyte lineage; and granulocyte-colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), which stimulates development of neutrophils. These cytokines are useful in restoring normal blood cell levels in patients suffering from anemia, thrombocytopenia, and neutropenia or receiving chemotherapy for cancer.
The demonstrated in vivo activities of these cytokines illustrate the enormous clinical potential of, and need for, other cytokines, cytokine agonists, and cytokine antagonists. The present invention addresses these needs by providing new a hematopoietic cytokine receptor, as well as related compositions and methods.
The present invention provides such polypeptides for these and other uses that should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein. These and other aspects of the invention will become evident upon reference to the following detailed description of the invention.